creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Coal Node
Basic information Coal Nodes are natural cubic blocks that contain Coal. They are pre-generated parts of the template Worlds of Creativerse, mainly all throughout the Fossil layer, and they do not spawn by themselves after world creation. They can, however, be "created" by players in infinite amounts. Coal Nodes are not the only source of Coal though, since Coal can also be obtained from most types of randomly spawning Treasure Chests, and also from Hot Feet occasionally, as well as from Keepas of all kinds. Coal Nodes are greyish-black in color with wave-like soft ripples and they feature small white sparkles in the dark, whilst Obsidian Nodes are blueish-black with a more crystalline texture; and they also glow slightly blueish in the dark. Where to find Coal Nodes are easy to find embedded in rocks all throughout the Fossil layer underground that spans the whole game-world. Since update R44 on June 22nd 2017, Coal Nodes and all other Ore Nodes now even sparkle a little bit in the dark to help you spot them. Coal Nodes are often visibly embedded in the walls of Caves leading downwards from anywhere on the surface, at recesses near rivers and of course in mine shafts that you can dig yourself every 3 blocks through the Fossil layer, which requires at least a Stone Mining Cell or better to be equipped. The Fossil layer is the closest layer to the surface, so many Caves lead down there from the surface, or you can simply dig into the ground of every surface Biome to sooner or later reach the Fossil layer. Coal Nodes can also often be found in the Mountains, where they are occasionally even occur visibly embedded in Stone on the surface, sometimes hidden under Snow on mountaintops. Some Coal Nodes even reach down into the upper levels of the Stalactite layer too. So these Nodes are not rare at all, even though it might seem that way in the beginning. In older game worlds, Coal can be found all throughout the Stalactite layer additionally to the Fossil layer, however it was said that these Nodes were more sparse on both layers in return. How to use Coal Nodes As the name already suggests, Coal Nodes contain Coal, so Coal Nodes are mainly used to harvest Coal from them. Alternatively, Coal Nodes can be transformed into Diamond Nodes, however it is not advisable to do so with naturally generated Coal Nodes, but rather with Coal Nodes made from Tar instead (which needs an Iron Mining Cell at least to be scooped up though), since this will be much more economical. See: * Making Coal * Making Diamond Extracting Coal from Coal Nodes Ore Nodes cannot be harvested by using Arctek gauntlets (powered by Mining Cells), neither will Excavators nor TNT type Explosives affect Ore Nodes. In actual fact, already existing Coal Nodes cannot be taken nor moved. Only the Coal itself can extracted from the Nodes by either using (basic) Extractors, Advanced Extractors or Super Extractors. Extractors are single-use items; they will be used up when they have completed their work, and they cannot be removed from the Node before they have finished extracting all of the Ore. The permission setting of Extractors is "just me" by default (different from most other activatable objects and storage containers) and can be changed manually by clicking on the padlock symbol in order to let other players take the Ore as well. Extractors will start their extraction process immediately when placed on a Node, they cannot be wired to be activated at a later time. It is recommended to craft Advanced Extractors as soon as you can, since it takes much longer to search for more Nodes than to extract twice the amount of Ore from one Node - and faster too. First, put a stack of Extractors into any slot in your quickbar. Then select this quickslot (preferably by typing its number) and click the right mouse button while pointing at the Coal Node with your cursor in order to place the Extractor so it can extract the Coal from the Node. * a basic Extractor yields 6 pieces of Coal from 1 Coal Node in 1 minute * an Advanced Extractor can extract 12 pieces of Coal from 1 Node in 30 seconds * a Super Extractor will get you 21 pieces of Coal from 1 Node in 18 seconds After placing an Extractor, you can check how long the extraction is going to take by pointing at it with your cursor and either clicking your right mouse button or typing "f" as the default key. You can take any amount of Coal that has already been processed at that time from the lower slot of the Extractor. You cannot remove the Extractor itself though before it has completed its work. When the Extractor is done, it will stop "singing" and "fold up" with a lout click. You can take all the (remaining) Ore at once by typing "f" again (as the default key). This will then remove the Node and use up the Extractor too. Sometimes Extractors that still have Ore inside will repeat the clicking sound when players get close as a reminder to collect the remaining Ore. Destroying Coal Nodes Coal Nodes cannot be taken nor destroyed. A Coal Node will only vanish when the Extractor that has been placed on it is emptied after it has finished extracting all of the Coal. TNT of any kind used on or close to Coal Nodes will not destroy the Nodes nor will they remove any Coal. Using TNT-type Explosives or Excavators are just faster ways to dig through the Fossil layer in order to find more Coal Nodes easierly. Take a distance after placing and activating TNT of any kind, as it can also damage player characters and push them away. Basic TNT will damage the surrounding though and will remove a certain amount of blocks up to the hardness of Bedrock and Limestone plus any crafted objects and items in the proximity of the explosion center - except for objects that can store other items inside. However, TNT can also destroy valuable Magnetite and blocks of Fossils. Better TNT-types (Strong TNT, Advanced TNT, Super TNT) can destroy even harder rocks, but will also not affect Coal Nodes. As for Excavators; these can also help you with digging into the Fossil layer or Mountains faster by removing 7x7x7 rocks, and will leave Coal Nodes intact for you to see and then extract the Coal by using Extractors of any kind. Excavators should not be mistaken with Extractors. If you use basic Excavators on or next to Coal Nodes, then they will remove all surrounding natural and crafted blocks, rocks and items up to the hardness of Bedrock and Limestone in a range of 7x7x7 blocks; but they will leave Nodes with all Ore inside intact. Different from TNT, Excavators will save half of the removed rocks, items and blocks in Loot Bags. Excavators might be uneconomic to use, especially early in the game; because they require Iron Bars to be crafted. Advanced Excavators and Super Excavators can remove (and collect half of) even harder rocks and materials; but will also leave Coal Nodes unscathed. They require even rarer crafting ingredients though. Even though Coal is a commonly used Fuel, Coal Nodes themselves cannot be set on fire by any open fire like torches or liquid Lava; and even throwing Fire Bombs will not burn Coal Nodes away, but will transform them instead. Coal Nodes cannot be frozen or transformed by cold, they cannot be poisoned nor corrupted either. About Coal Coal itself cannot only be extracted from Nodes, but can alternatively often be found in moderate amounts in most Treasure Chests, like Wood Treasure Chests that will randomly appear on solid natural surface blocks in range of view of player characters only during ingame-night-times. Coal can also often be obtained in very small amounts from Keepas of any kind, either when killing them or when harvesting from them after taming them and feeding them well. Hot Feet also rarely might provide you with a little bit of Coal. Early in the game it can take a while to find some Coal, so don't waste it right away to make too many Coal Torches. In Creativerse you can craft Moss Torches as a cheaper alternative at first. Save some Coal to craft 1-3 Stone Mining Cells from your first findings. Taking a piece of Coal is one of the unlocking requirements for the crafting-recipes for Coal Torches, Wiring Tools and White Beacons. Coal is also required to craft Cooking Stations, Wood Burning Lamps, Gas Lamps, all kinds of Beacons, Colored Lamps and several other items. It is very useful as an easy-to-come-by and abundant Fuel for the Forge that lets it process faster than any wooden or vegetal Fuel. Since R41 on May 1st 2017, Coal can now be processed into Gunpowder when being put into the Processor. 1 Piece of Coal will turn into 1 unit of Gunpowder each. No crafting recipes are required for this. Category:Natural Category:Nodes Category:Extractable Category:Mountains Category:Fossil layer Category:Transformable Category:Creatable Category:Duplicable Category:Smashable